


Heart & Soul

by TheColorAbi



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bonding, Conversation, Sadness, bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorAbi/pseuds/TheColorAbi
Summary: “You still have a whole life of music a head of you if you still want it.” Matt smiles, pushing his light brown, almost golden hair out of his eyes. “You’re one of the best sound mixers around Bob.”





	Heart & Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was first posted on Mibba "October 31st, 2010" under my username, The Color Abi.

“It’s in your heart, isn’t it?” Bob doesn’t look away from the highway, he doesn’t even let the guy know that he’s been heard, he just continues to stare and think. “I know what they did to you; they did it to me too.”  
  
Bob finally looks up and away from the road to see the former drummer before him, a guy called Matt  _something… Pelser – no…_  Pelissier, that’s it! stood there with his hands wrapped around a coffee. “Who told you I was here?” Bob asks but Matt just shakes his head because no one told him, he just knew. “My wrist is fucked.”  
  
Matt looks to the wrist Bob’s talking about to see it’s in a bandage and looks pretty painful. “You still have a whole life of music a head of you if you still want it.” Matt smiles, pushing his light brown, almost golden hair out of his eyes, “You’re one of the best sound mixers around Bob…”  
  
Bob just sighs and looks away from Matt, “What if I can’t even do that anymore though?” His crystal blue eyes, the eyes that are adored by thousands of My Chemical Romance fans fill with tears full of sorrow. “I don’t think I could go on not doing what I love before.”  
  
Matt looks to the highway, his eyes looking out brightly, “You’re a strong guy Bob, you can go on!” He looks back to Bob with this smile that fills him with hope, “I did.”  
  
“We’re not the same people, Matt.”  
  
Matt nods, “But we had the same role to live at one point, and with the same guys.” He smirks slightly, “They always liked you more than me though – Good ‘ld blue-eyed Bob, always making the best of the worst.”  
  
“Making the best of the worst?” Bob asks curiously as Matt passes the coffee he’s been holding to him, smiling lightly. Cautiously, Bob brings it to his lips before taking a gulp of the warm liquid, “How so?”  
  
“Well,” Matt throws his arm around Bob’s shoulder, “I left you a band falling apart thanks to drink and drugs but you helped them save the band and more importantly, themselves.” He smiles lightly, “They haven’t thanked you half-enough.”  
  
“They thanked me too much.” He replies with a small sigh, taking another gulp of the coffee. “They got bored of me; it’s as simple as that Matt. You know how it is with them.”  
  
“They’re in your heart and soul; they may be able to have given you up but, you can’t give up on them at all, can you?” Bob shakes his head, “Don’t worry Bob, I’m here for you.”  
  
Bob looks up at him with these big eyes; they’re filled with hope and confusion. “Why are you being so kind to me Matt? I replaced you!”  
  
Matt just shrugs, smiling wide at Bob, “Because everyone needs a friend so I’m here to be yours.” He chuckles lightly, “That and someone whose been through the pain you’re going through is someone who can help you get through this.”  
  
“Thanks.” Bob looks back to the highway, watching the tour bus containing the members of My Chemical Romance pass underneath them. “Thank you so much…”


End file.
